Grojband meets Gravity falls
by fanfictiongirlsup
Summary: The young 13 year olds in a band called grojband go to play a gig in Gravity Falls, Oregon. They bump into the Pines family and stay with them. Grojband feels something strange about this place and Dipper and Mabel have to explain. What mysteries and things will they discover? Don't worry no inappropriate things here what so ever!
1. chapter 1 grojband meets gravity falls

**Hi guys! This is my very first fanfiction! It's a story about how grojband (I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND) and Gravity Falls (I DO NOT OWN AS WELL! Enjoy!**

Laney's POV

I was in my room practicing on the bass to a new song we recently made. I was on the bass solo part when I hear a _ding ding_! That meant somebody had texted me. I but my bass guitar gently on my bed. I went over to my nightstand where my phone was laying. It was Corey. It said:

_Hey Lanes grojband meeting today! Meet me and the rest in the garage at 2:00! Big news! It's a surprise! ;-)_

It was already 1:49. I wonder what Corey has planned? As I started to think of whatever the surprise could be I got a sick feeling in my stomach. Ok Corey is my best friend and all and he's like a brother but I don't trust him on this surprise thing. Corey can be a pretty unpredictable guy. Last time he said he had an "awesome surprise" it was swimming with sharks! Hopefully this one will be better. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was 1:59. Better leave now! Since Corey only lives a few streets away from me I took my skateboard and rode to his house.

Corey's POV

After I texted the band about the meeting I set up some snacks on the table for us to pick at during the meeting. I turned around to get my radio to play some of my favorite songs till my mom came up right behind me. "Ah"! I jumped startled. "Corey you didn't pick up your dirty laundry off of the floor like I told you"! My mom nagged. "Mom I've got a band meeting in literally a few minutes! Can it wait"? My mom immediately shook her head for no. "Corey I told you 5 times to pick up your dirty laundry and yet you still haven't"! "Okay mom I promise I'll pick it up AFTER band meeting". My mom sighed and said "Fine" she went back in the house. Soon Lanes, Kin and Kon came in. "Hey Core" they all said. "Hey guys have a seat and help yourselves for anything on the table". We all sat on the couch. I cleared my throat. "Ok first off I hope everyone practiced the new song because our big gig is in 2 weeks". "Oh yeah Core where is the big gig you've never told us yet". I put on a big grin and said "That's the big surprise". The band each exchanged confused looks. "Ok sit down and try to stay calm when I say.. WE'RE GOING TO GRAVITY FALLS OREGON"!

**DUN DUN DUN! How was it so far? Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will come soon! Hope to post it Friday! Peace!**


	2. chapter 2 grojband meets gravity falls

Laney's POV

I practically flew through the roof! "Oh my gosh Core for real"!? I ran to Corey and gave him a hug. Corey patted me awkwardly. I guess I hugged him to hard because he said "Lanes. can't. breath"! I let go and sat back down. "Wait a minute Corey when're we even leaving"? Kin asked. "Oh I'd say in 2 weeks". My excitement went away. "Corey! My mom will never let me go on such short notice"! Corey lifted a finger. "No worries! My mom called all of your moms months ago! So you all have permission". "Then why'd you tell us now"? Kon asked. Corey slapped his forehead with his hand. "All part of the surprise remember"? Sometimes Kon can be well..dumb! "Sorry Core but I'm gonna leave the meeting early to pack"! I grabbed my skateboard and rode home.

Still Laney's POV

"Bye Sweetie"! My mom said giving me a hug. "Bye mom"! I put my suitcase in the back of the car and got in. "We'll hello there Laney"! Mrs. Riffin said. I smiled and waved. "Hi guys"! The boys were all playing video games. "Oh hey Lanes". They each said without taking their eyes off of their games. Suddenly Mrs. Riffin AKA Mrs. Riff snatches their video games out of their hands. "Mom"! Corey pouted. "Hey Core welcome to earth we've been expecting you"! Corey rolled his eyes. "Ha ha that's hilarious"! "Kids quit fighting we're going to be in this car for 28 hours"! We all groaned.

**in Gravity Falls transition!**

Corey's POV

"Wow I can't believe we're here"! Kin and Kon took a good whiff of the air. "Smells like wood and oak to me"! Kin said. "Hey look at that place"! Lanes pointed to a wood house that said Mystery Shack. "It says here in the Gravity Falls must do manual that the Mystery Shack is a very popular tourist attract". Kin said. "Mom can we check it out please"? My mom looked at the shack and finally said "Okay". As we were walking to the Mystery shack I saw this weird thing in the bushes. I picked it up and put it in my hat.

Dipper's POV

"Ok Mabel look we are most definitely NOT watching that dumb cartoon"! "Aww why not!? Waddles likes it! Don't you waddles"? Waddles did nothing but snort. "Kids come in here! More customers"! Grunkle Stan yelled. I sighed. "More work ugh". We went downstairs and saw these oddly colored haired people. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack"! Grunkle Stan said. "Why thank you"! A lady who I assumed was the mother said. "This here is Dipper and Mabel and will show you all the mysteries and hideous things here"! I waved and Mabel made a dumb face. "I'm Mabel"! Mabel said. "We kinda know that". The blue haired guy said. "Wow this stuff is so fake". I heard the red haired girl say. "Yeah I know but this is how my great uncle Stan makes money". 'Oh I'm sorry for saying that.." I cut her off. "No don't apologize. At least you have enough sense to know this stuff is fake". The red haired girl smiled at me. "I'm Laney Penns". I shook Laney's hand. "I'm Dipper Pines". The blue haired guy looked at Laney. "Oh yeah and this is my friend Corey Riffin". Corey waved. "Those two are Kin and Kon Kujiria". I looked over at them. "Well welcome to the Mystery Shack! I'm guessing you're not from here". They nodded their heads. "Yeah we're from Peaceville". Laney said. "Peaceville? Never heard of that place. But it sounds very peacefull". They laughed at my joke. "And here is the cornicorn! The unicorn made of corn"! Mabel said dramatically.

Laney's POV

The tour was cool but all the stuff there was obviously fake. Mrs Riff had a disappointed look on her face. "I just checked the website for all Gravity Falls hotels and they're all booked"! "Maybe we can stay in the Mystery Shack! Hopefully it's a hotel"! Corey said. We all shrugged. We went back in. "Welcome to the Mystery Shac- wait what"? Stan said. "Hi sorry but we wanted to know if this place was a hotel too". "Umm no and no refunds either"! The man said. Please we'll pay you"! Mr. Riff said. "Sorry but- wait money! Say no more welcome to the Pines hotel"! "Kids! Show them their rooms"! Dipper and Mabel walked us up to our rooms while my parents stayed and chat. "Here's your room". Dipper said. "Wait but there's only one bed"! I said. "And a couch". Mabel pointed. "But we cant all fit"! Corey said. "It's a pull out couch meaning you pull it out and there's a bed". "But I'm a girl"! I said. "And"? I'm a girl too! Hey! We're like twins"! Mabel said. "We'll figure this out thanks though". Corey said closing the door. "I call the bed"! We all said. "Ok, since me and Kon are brothers we call sleeping together on the bed". Kin said. "I'm not sharing a couch with him"! I said. "And I'm not sharing the couch with her"! Core said. "Oh yes you will"! Kon said.

**night time transition**

Corey's POV

"Core get your feet off"! Lanes complained. I moved my feet. "Sorry" I whispered. Suddenly I heard a clicking noise. "Lanes stop making that clicking noise"! "I'm not making that noise". Lanes said. Lanes suddenly got up and walked out of the room. I followed her. "Lanes what do you think you're doing"? I whisper shouted. "Seeing what the clicking noises are"! Lanes said. I heard the noise come from Dipper and Mabel's room. I realized it was just Dipper reading some book. Wait! That book. You know what never mind. I walked away quickly. "Now where are you going Lanes"? I asked. To the kitchen to get water". I followed her. "What was that noise"? Lanes asked. Suddenly the weirdest thing happened. AHHH"! Me and Laney screamed.

**what did Corey see when he saw Dipper reading? What did Laney and Corey see? Find out! I'll post the next chapter Friday! Please review!**


	3. chapter 3 grojband meets gravity falls

**Hi guys this chapter 3! Please review! Enjoy :-)**

Corey's POV

"AHHHH"! we both screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU"? Lanes asked in fear. "The name is Bill, Bill Cypher"! This triangular floating thing said. "What do you want from us"? I asked trying to be brave. "Oh I don't want anything from you guys! I'm doing a favor for someone. Is Stan Pines and Trina Riffin here"? Lanes and I looked at each other. "We're not telling you"! Bill then said "Okay then if you don't want to tell me I'll find them myself! But be warned kids, this isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll be watching you"! Then Bill disappeared. Me and Lanes still holding on to each other both sighed of relief. "Okay Core what's going on"? Lanes asked. "I don't know Lanes". I stood there very still staying in the same position. "Okay let's just go back to bed". I said. When we went to bed I turned on the lamp next to me slightly. "Lanes"? Lanes turned over "Yes Core"? she asked in an annoyed voice. "Don't ever ask for water again".

Dipper's POV

"Get up sleepy head"! Mabel said. "I'm up I'm up what do you want"? I groaned. "Let's wake up the guests"! Mabel said. She started running to their room. "Mabel wait they might be sleeping still"! Too late! Mabel opened the door and shouted "Rise and shine"! They luckily didn't wake up. "Hey look at this cool guitar"! Mabel said. "Mabel put that down you don't know how to play"! Mabel ignored and plugged in the chord to the electric guitar. She played one chord which was really loud. Corey shot up and said "Please don't get us Bill Cypher"! Mabel dropped the guitar and I stood there in shock. "Did you just say Bill Cypher"? I asked still shocked. "Did I say Bill Cypher"? Corey laughed nervously. "That's a name I never thought I would hear again". I shuddered. "Wait did he say Bill Cypher"? Mabel said. I nodded my head. "Did you see him? If so when"? Mabel asked getting in Corey's face. "Okay wait! You know Bill Cypher"? Corey asked. Mabel and I nodded our heads. "Did you see him"? I asked. Corey shook his head. "Really? When"? Corey looked afraid. "Okay last night Lanes wanted water and I went down with her in case. When we went down we saw this triangular thing floating in the air. He said his name was Bill Cypher. He asked us if your great uncle Stan and if my sister Trina was here and we didn't tell him for their safety. He then told us he'd be back and he'd be watching us". Corey explained. Mabel and I both knew what was going on. "Okay and why was he looking for our Grunkle Stan"? I asked suspiciously. Corey shrugged. "He said he was doing a favor for someone"? I almost fell. "Mabel you know what this means". Mabel got up and put the guitar back where it belonged. "Yeah that someone sent Bill to get us again and get their butt kicked AGAIN"! Mabel said karate kicking the air. "No Mabel it means Gideon is trying to get us again"! Mabel had a confused look on her face. "But he's in jail". Mabel had a point. Recently Gideon was sent to jail for being a fraud. "Somehow he summoned Bill from jail". Corey looked extra scared. "Okay what"? Corey asked. "Okay let me explain the story to you. Recently our arch nemesis Gideon sent Bill to go into to our Grunkle Stan's mind to find out the code to the safe for Gideon so he can steal the Mystery Shack and..."

Laney's POV

I woke up hearing Corey rambling. "What's going on"? I asked. "Dipper and Mabel know who Bill Cypher is too"! Corey shouted. "Please don't say that name again"! I said putting the pillow on my ears. "I'm sorry to say this Laney but you're gonna hear this name for your whole trip here". Dipper said. "Okay what's going on"? I asked. Dipper explained everything. "So you've fought and beaten this Bill dude"? I asked. "It's not about that! We need to stop Bill from going into Grunkle Stan and Trina's head"! Dipper exclaimed. "And we'll help"! Kin and Kon said. "What the? You guys were awake the whole time"? Corey said. "Yeah we pretty much heard the whole thing got freaked out but then decided to help". Kin said. "Yeah plus it reminds me of the time when those orbs took over the Newmans body and we had a battle of the bands so they wouldn't destroy our world". Kon added. "You actually did that"? Mabel asked. The whole band nodded their heads. "That's so cool and crazy"! Mabel shouted excitedly. "Okay moraj band! Please be quiet! I'm trying to get my morning sleep here"! Trina said glaring at us. Suddenly Trina fell asleep right on the floor. "What just happened"? Corey asked. "Well kids looks like it's now I'll be coming back. Said a voice. Oh no. I knew that voice. It was Bill's. I pulled the covers over my head. "Oh no please don't tell me he's back. "Shh trust me we'll be fine". Corey said calmly but his face didn't say the same. "Okay you guys just relax and enjoy your vacation while me and Mabel try to do this. Trust me we've seen monster's, ghosts, many things and we've solved them. I've got this book anyways so I know what to do". "I knew that was the book! I have book 4"! Corey took out this book that looked exactly the same as Dipper's but with a number 4 on it. Dipper practically fainted. "So there's 4"?! Dipper said to himself standing there in shock.

**Okay guys what'd you think? The next chapter will be posted Friday! Please review! And every Friday is the day I post a new chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys here's chapter 4! I know it isn't Friday but I'm gonna be super duper busy tomorrow. BTW thanks so much for the awesome reviews!**

Dipper's POV

"Okay so there's two"? Mabel snatched the book out of Corey's hand. "Hey give that back"! Corey yelled. Mabel threw the book to me. "Whoa! Slow down what's going on"? Laney asked. "Okay there's these books someone wrote about all the mysteries and secrets of Gravity Falls. He hid them in different spots here in Gravity Falls. I found this book in the beginning of the summer. I've used this book to defeat monsters, weird things, and lots of stuff". Corey and Laney just sat there. "Wow I haven't even read this book yet". Corey said laughing a little. "Whoa whoa whoa Core when did you even find this book? And where"? Laney asked studying the book. "It was when we were in that forest walking to the Mystery Shack when we first got here. It was in a rose bush. I found it and only read the first page. It said to trust no one". I couldn't believe this. How'd he find that so easy? They're usually hidden really good. "Well my book was hidden in a mechanical tree". I bragged. "Well dude you can have this book. I don't even live here nor do I want to face the stuff you deal with". Corey said. "Yeah you must be really brave to do all these things for a kid". Laney said. I smiled. "Thanks guys. By the way I'm 12". Laney and Corey looked at each other. "We're thirteen but close enough". "Okay guys I hate to ruin the whole moment here but that triangle dude is still inside Trina's head"! Kin said. "So then how do we get inside her head to get Bill out"! Corey panicked. "Whoa wait there's a chant inside my book here that we can use". I said "Aww man! We can only use this spell once"! I yelled. "Wait! Maybe we can use my machine that we used to get into Trina's dreams"! Kin said. "NO"! Laney and Corey both yelled. "That was a nightmare"! Laney said. "It's the only way! Unless Mr. Mystery here has another way"! Kin looked at me. "I don't have another way so we're just going to have to go with your way". I admitted. "So do you have your device here"? I asked. "Nope it's back home in the garage"! Kin said. "Okay calm down I think I saw something about making a portal". I started flipping through my book.

Nobody's POV

The gang surrounded Dipper reading his journal. "I found it"! Dipper yelled. "Mabel you hold the book while we all go outside in the woods". "Why the woods"? Laney asked. "This is extremely secret! We have to go deep in the woods so no one knows about this". The gang all headed out the door and deep in the forest. "Okay Mabel give me the book so I can say the words". Dipper said. Mabel handed Dipper the book and Dipper read the words. Sure enough a portal appeared. "Okay now all I have to say is what place you live in. Where do you live again"? Dipper asked. "Peaceville' Corey said. Dipper then said another chant and the word Peaceville. The gang was sucked in the portal and dropped in Corey's garage. "Wow very accurate" Kin said. "Okay so here's my device just wear these helmets put this on Trina's head and we'll be in her head". Kin explained. "Wait Kin, that only lets u go in Trina's dreams. Not her actual head and memories and stuff". Laney pointed out. "You're right but how are we supposed to get in her head"? Dipper looked like he had an idea. "I have an idea! Maybe you can still use your device and I'll say the words"! Dipper said. "But I thought you could only use the words once"? Dipper thought about it for a while. "Maybe there's another one in book 4"! Dipper suggested. Dipper and Corey started looking in the book while the rest started setting up Kin's machine to enter Trina's mind. "Guys I found it"! Dipper said. The gang came over to look at the book. "It says here that this spell can be used multiple times Plus it's dream entering machine proof too"! "Wow well that's convenient"! Kin gave everyone including himself a helmet and attached wires to all of the helmets leading to Trina's helmet. "Okay Dipper when I push this button say the words"! Dipper nodded. Kin pushed the button and Dipper recited the words. The whole gang disappeared into Trina's mind. "Whoa" They all said in unison as they entered Trina's mind. "It worked"! Dipper shouted. Mabel gasped. "It's so pink and sparkly"! Mabel ran around and leaped. "Mabel stop being so creepy". Dipper said holding Mabel back. "This is what my brain would look like but more awesome and epic"! "All we need to do is find Bill in here and see what he wants with Trina". Dipper said. The gang started searching in every file in Trina's head. As they walked deeper in Trina's mind they finally found Bill. "Bill! What do you want with Trina?! I thought you wanted Stan"! Dipper stood up in front of Bill. "Dipper Pines! Long time no see"! Looks like Corey Riffin and Laney Penn told you wrong"! Corey ad Laney looked at each other. "How do you know all of our names"? Corey asked in a scared tone. "Easy! I know everything! Not to mention I've met and battled Dipper and the Pines family". Bill said. "But what do you want with Trina's mind"? Mabel asked. "Oh I was summoned by the Newmans and Gideon. Both are in Gravity Falls. They asked me to go in Trina's mind and then in Stan's. I accepted. They want me to steal Trina's diary by finding out where she hid it so the Newmans can get lyrics and Gideon wants me to go in Stan's mind to make him give up the shack to Gideon". The gang gasped. "We're not letting you"! Dipper yelled. "Try to stop me I dare you"! Bill laughed. Suddenly Dipper opened a door and douple gangers of grojband came out. "Free at last"! The evil Corey said. "What'd you do"! Corey yelled at Dipper. "I let them out of worst memory file so they can help us defeat Bill"! Dipper explained. "No they're evil! They tried destroying us last time"! Dipper regretted what he had just done. "Everyone run"! Corey lead the gang in a hiding spot. "We need a plan! Somehow we need to destroy Bill"! Dipper whispered. "And we have to somehow destroy the evil grojband"! Corey added. "All we need to do to get the evil grojband out of Trina's memories! We need to go to her memory control panel and delete the bad memories of you guys"! Dipper said. "But how do we get rid of Bill"? Mabel asked. Dipper thought for a second. "We're going to have to figure something out on the way but we should get rid of the evil grojband since it's easy. Suddenly the hiding spot collapsed and standing there was the evil grojband. "Get ready to rock and die"! The evil grojband said.

**DUN DUN DUN! Bet you didn't see that one coming! New chapter will be posted Friday! CLIFFHANGER! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUPRISE! This is a one tone thing but I posted one chapter yesterday and another one today! lol well enjoy!**

Nobody's POV

The gang was running around to try to find the control center . "Wait where is the memory control center"! Kin yelled. They all dodged lightning bolts the evil grojband shot at them. "Look it's right there! Corey pointed at a big pink castle with a sign that said "MEMORY CONTROL CENTER" As they walked to the castle there was a little sign that said "Before entering please take shoes off" The gang shrugged and took their shoes off. As the gang was running to the control panel up the thousands of stairs they passed by a bunch of signs saying 'No grojband members allowed" "Hey look there it is"! Kon said pointing to the top. They all ran there and Dipper sat in the pink swivel chair and started messing with the buttons. Trina's memory control panel was a giant pink computer with icons and files. "Here it is"! Dipper clicked on a file that said "Trina's bad memories" Bad memories suddenly popped up on the screen. Most of them had grojband in them. "If only we can find the one with the evil grojband". Corey said. "Wait! I have an idea"! Kin moved Dipper out of the way and clicked on the file that said "TRINA'S WORST NIGHTMARES" When Kin clicked on it tons of videos of Trina's nightmares popped up. "All we need to do is delete the memory of our music video and the other one where we went in her dreams". Kin said. Kin deleted the two nightmares. "Now let's leave and defeat Bill"! The gang left the castle and tried to find Bill. "There he is"! Laney said pointing to a large building that said "Trina's secret files" We ran to the building and found Bill. "Okay Bill we found you and your never going to find Trina's diary"! Corey said. "Ha kid! You think you can defeat me but you can't"! Bill headed up the stairs. "Dipper how'd you defeat this dude the first time"?! Corey asked while running. "I didn't do it by myself"! Dipper looked at Mabel. "Aww Dipper! Awkward sibling hug"? Dipper smiled and stopped running. "Awkward sibling hug" They both stopped running and hugged each other. "As cute as that is can we please keep moving"? Kin said. Dipper and Mabel let go of each other and started running again. "Look"! Laney pointed at a door. "This is it"! Laney said. The gang lifted the file and ran out. "Where do we even put this thing"? They looked all over and finally found some fire pit that said "Trina's memory destroyer" The gang threw the file in there. "NO! You fools! You don't know what you just did"! Bill suddenly transformed giant red and on fire. His voice changed into a scarier one. Bill started shooting fire and flames at them. He transformed them into mice. "We're doomed"! Grojband said. "No we're not! We can do whatever we want in here! This is Trina's mind"! The gang turned into all kinds of awesome things. Dipper imagined a gun that shot out needles, Mabel imagined a cannon that shot out rainbows, and sparkles, Laney imagined a bass that when you play it thunder strikes at whatever she points it at, Corey imagined a guitar that made explosions, Kin imagined a key board that made an earthquake, and Kon imagined a sub. They each used their weapons. Bill was shrinking. Suddenly Bill shot out something at Corey. Corey started falling off the cliff that randomly appeared. "Corey no"! Laney cried running over to catch Corey. It was too late. "NOOO"! Laney cried out. "This can't be! He was so young"! Laney sobbed. Suddenly Laney grew furious. That's it Bill you killed my best friend, I KILL YOU"! Laney took Corey's guitar and her own bass and played them together. Bill was fading away. "Mark my words kids you may have defeated me but I'll be back"! Then Bill disappeared completely. "WE DID IT"! The gang said. "We should probably leave now". Dipper said. "No! We can't leave without Corey"! Laney said. Dipper nodded his head. "Trust me he'll be back". Laney started walking. As the gang were walking out Laney stopped. "No! We can't leave without Corey! He's supposed to come with us"! "Laney he's not dead"! Dipper said. Suddenly a bright blue light appeared. It was Corey! He had floated up. "Who said I was dead"? Corey scoffed. "COREY"! Laney felt relieved. "You really thought I was dead"? Corey laughed. "I can't die! We're in Trina's head remember"? Now the gang left safely out of Trina's mind. Trina woke up. "What happened? And why are we back home"? Trina asked. "Don't worry about it". Trina didn't say anything. "Okay guys let's just get back". They all went in the portal and went back to Gravity Falls. When they got back in front of them was each of their mortal enemies. There standing was Gideon Gleeful and the Newmans.

**Well next chapter is in 2 weeks Friday! Next chapter will be the last chapter. lol sry this chapter will be posted late. I need time for a big finale. lol PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Well this is my last chapter! If you didn't get the story go back and read the beginning! All of the chapters will still be there! I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfiction! On the comments please suggest what story or crossover I should do next! Enjoy!**

Still nobody's POV

The gang thought that all the trouble was over until they came back. Their enemies were standing right in front of them. 'Well well, if it isn't grojband"! Carrie Beff the leader of the Newmans said. "Newmans! What're you doing here? Gravity Falls doesn't need untalented goons"! Corey sneered. "Why yes, I agree! I don't know why you're here if you just said Gravity Falls can't have untalented goons"! "Oh look! It's that boy Laney Penn"! Lenny teased. "And if isn't the girl Lenny"! Laney shot back. Suddenly a short chubby guy with huge white hair came in and said "Dipper and Mabel Pines! So nice to see you again"! That was Gideon Gleeful Dipper and Mabel's enemy. "Gideon! I thought you were locked up for sure"! Dipper said. Gideon laughed as if that was a joke. "If you hadn't noticed my family has been rich for generations! My father had the money to bail me out"! Mabel kicked the dirt like a bull. "Oh yeah! Well you're a stupid..stupid face"! Mabel yelled. "Mabel! My muffin! You'll be regretting those words when you become my queen today"! (lightining in backgound while Gideon said that) Mabel laughed. "And what makes you think I'll be your queen"? Gideon made an evil face. "Oh you'll see" He whispered. Suddenly the world stopped and turned gray. The only moving things were the Newmans, grojband, Gideon, and the Pines twins. "As you can see all of time stopped. Nothing can move but us so I can destroy you once and for all"! Gideon started floating in the air. His eyes turned red and the newmans rose up with him. They shot out lasers through their eyes. "Guys dodge the lasers"! They each hid behind trees. Dipper looked through his books to try to find something. "Nothing"! Dipper yelled in frusteration. Mabel suddenly had an idea. She took Dipper's book and ran in front of Gideon and the Newmans. "Hey look I have book four"! Mabel said waving the book in the air. "Mabel what're you doing"?! Dipper yelled. "I've got this"! Mabel assured Dipper. Dipper didn't trust her. He ran to Mabel and started trying to push her to get the book. The twins were fighting. Suddenly Mabel let go of the book and it landed in Gideon's hands. Gideon started laughing. "You fools! Your sibling bickering just got me the book"! Gideon started reading some strange chant. Suddenly these evil beats appeared and started chasing them and grojband. They started running. "What do we do now"? Laney asked while running. 'I don't know"! Dipper said. They found a hole in some tree and hid there. They all sat down catching their breaths. "Ok there are evil beasts trying to kill us, and our enemies are there to destroy us too. What do we do? Think Dipper, think"! Dipper said to himself. Dipper jumped up and said "I have an idea! I'll be right back"! Dipper started running off. "Where's he going"? Corey asked. Mabel shrugged. Dipper came back a few minutes later with the gnomes, the manotaurs, the multi-bear bear, the summerween trickster. Blendin Blandin, the wax figures, and old man Muguckin? "Why'd you bring them"? Mabel asked. "They can help us"! Kin suddenly got an idea. "Dipper! Can you open the portal to Peaceville again"? Dipper nodded his head. "Yes! Can you do it now"? Dipper looked confused but he recited the chant he had memorized and the portal appeared. Kin went in. He came back a few minutes later with the chewpoocaca, Blade Stabbington, the pirates, the bad babies grojband tried to make them go 'straight'. They were all prepared to battle. They went out and fought. Grojband started playing a song. They combined every single song they've played and made. As they played the ground shook making Gideon almost fall. Corey and Laney strummed one last note and Dipper and Mabel threw one last punch. Gideon and the Newmans fell in defeat and lost their powers. Time continued again. The force of time happening again since the speed of light is fast made all of them fall off the same cliff Dipper and Mabel fell off of the first time. There was another explosion but bigger and louder. The whole entire town came to see what happened. The sheriffs came and said "What on earth happened"?! Before Gideon or the Newmans could say anything Dipper, Mabel, and grojband said "THEY TRIED TO DESTROY US"! The sheriffs were enraged. They arrested them both without taking them to court. As Gideon was in the police car he said "Mark my words I will get out and destroy you and gravity falls"! Erm..Creep alert! Later that night Dipper and Mabel went to grojband and said "For helping us today we have a suprise for you". Grojband looked at eachother. "What"? Dipper and Mabel smiled at eachother and said "Wer booked you a gig for tonight at the most popular and biggest stadium here and everyone is coming"! Grojband cheered. That night backstage Laney just remebered something. "Core! We don't have any lyrics"! Corey smiled and said "Don't worry! Im feeling inspired". Dipper and Mabel were right. Everybody did come. They started playing randomly but it sounded awesome. Corey started to sing randomly. But it ended up rocking! **(Sorry that I didn't add any lyrics! Corey was feeling inspired just not me lol) **The crowd cheered. Grojband decided that that day was the best day ever.

Laney's POV

Today was the day. Leaving day. I felt really sad that we had to leave all of the mysteries in Gravity Falls. But I didn't worry because we also have crazy things happeneing all the time in Peaceville, but different kind of crazy. Corey came outside with his bags and put them all in the trunk. "That's all of the stuff"! Dipper and Mabel came out to say goodbye. "Don't worry! When you come back all the mysteries will be here for you guys"! Mabel said. "Yeah and whenever you come back you know where you can come". We all said our goodbyes and drove off. The saddest thing to me was passing the sign that said "YOU ARE NOW LEAVING FRAVITY FALLS".

**Back home transition!**

Corey's POV

We were finally home in the garage. We had to drop off Kin and Kon first. Then we dropped off Laney. Before Laney went in her house she said "Thanks for an awesome vacation Corey. This probably was the weirdest yet most fun". "Actually it wouldn't have been fun without Dipper and Mabel". Lanes nodded in agreement. I planned the next trip there in my head. I hope we can visit this Christmas!

Dipper's POV

I really missed Corey and the rest. They were pretty cool guys. The past two days have been really fun with them. "Dipper"? Mabel said. "Yeah Mabel"? "I miss them". I felt the same way. "It's okay they'll come back soon". I assured Mabel. "Awkward sibling hug"? Mabel asked. "Awkward sibling hug".

"Thanks for coming out everyone"! *Corey closes garage door and Dipper and Mabel open it up again and say "Trust no one"!

**The end transition!**

**AND that is the end! I loved how I ended it with Dipper and Mabel's awkward sibling hug lol! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
